


It Better Be Gryffindor

by mrecookies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrecookies/pseuds/mrecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy (and Oliver) sorting fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Better Be Gryffindor

"Char'ie?"  

His older brother turned to look at him good-naturedly, smiling.   "Yes, Perce?"

  "Will I get sorted into Gryffindor like you?" Percy asked solemnly, eyes boring into Charlie's chuckling ones.  

"Well, uh," Charlie scratched the back of his head; he always did that when he was nervous or unsure of anything, Percy noted with slight disdain. "You might be in Ravenclaw, really, with that brain of yours."

  The young Weasley considered this bit of information for a moment. He did have quite a brain.

  "Okay, thank you Char'ie."

  The train soon arrived at the station, and Percy changed quickly into his robes, looking around anxiously at the other first-years. Bill and Charlie both ruffled his hair (he pouted and patted it back into shape) and headed off while he followed Hagrid (huge fellow, even bigger than Dad on a Muggle ice-cream rampage) to the little boats. 

"Hello, I'm Oliver."

  Percy looked at this outstretched hand and hesitatingly shook it, not prepared for the thump on his back by the small but burly soon-to-be good friend Oliver Wood.

  "Good day, Oliver. I'm Percy, Percy Weasley."  

The boy's eyes bulged. Percy looked slightly uncertain.

  "You're Charlie Weasley's brother aren't you? Aren't you?!"  

"Why, uh, yes. Yes, I am." Percy looked around for a means for escape. Evidently, the only one happened to be jumping off the boat and into the Black Lake, which housed a Giant Squid, according to Bill.

  "Wicked." Oliver nodded, gravely. "I love Quidditch."  

"Right," said Percy, smiling nervously. "Right."

  The first-years met Minerva McGonagall at the castle, and Percy swallowed as she went on about the Sorting (he would never really show his anxiety; on the one hand he would be glad to be recognised for his quiet dignity and well-polished brain, but on the other hand, he'd really miss his brothers if he got sorted into Ravenclaw).  

"All right, dears, now we shall enter the Great Hall, and you'll get Sorted quick enough. Remember to look straight when we're walking down the aisle, and no chit-chatting!"

  With a whoosh, the doors opened and they all trooped in. Percy was rather glad that the Quidditch-loving Oliver was right beside him, visibly gulping and shaking just a little. He glanced behind. The girl right behind Oliver looked rather green.  

"When I call your name, you will come forth, and the Sorting Hat will pick your House."

  Percy looked and the shabby brown hat was exactly what he had imagined, from Bill and Charlie and Mom and Dad's descriptions. He let out a breath and tried to relax as people got Sorted left and right to their respective tables.  

"Weasley, Percy!"

  Him, already? Oliver gave him an encouraging nod (not so effective when Oliver was blinking fifty miles an hour, Percy noted) and he stepped up to the stool.  

And then the hat spoke.

  "What? Another Weasley boy? Right… Clever, aren't you, young one? A good brain under all that red hair, hmm? Right, right… But there's something more, oh yes… It has to be… GRYFFINDOR!"  

He could feel the hat being lifted off and he saw his two brothers giving him grins and then he felt two hands ruffling his hair and he didn't mind their invasion of his personal dignity because he was in Gryffindor and the hat had called him clever and he was with his brothers and it felt absolutely right that he was in this house… 

"Wood, Oliver!"

  He looked up as the last boy sat down on the stool.  

"Congratulations, Perce," Charlie whispered to him, grinning.  

Percy elbowed him out of the way.  

"… Ambition, yes, definitely. Hardworking, passionate… Perhaps… yes… GRYFFINDOR!"  

And Percy clapped his hardest as Oliver came rushing and beaming down to his side, and he laughed as his friend (yes, Oliver was his friend, he knew no one else in his year yet) went stutteringly awkward in front of Charlie Weasley. 


End file.
